Arctama
by Golden Gangstar
Summary: {AU} When it was discovered that Jaune Arc had faked his transcripts he was immediately kicked out of Beacon academy. Coincidentally the Human-White Fang War had started so of course Jaune stupid- Er I mean bravely participated in this War, Now with the war over and the human's declared as the victors, what is a washed up samurai supposed to do? Easy! Odd jobs Arc at your service!
1. Chapter 1

_**Arctama**_

 **A/N: I welcome you to another react- Oh wait we aren't doing those? Seriously?! But then I'll have to come up with original Ideas! *Sigh* fine whatever. Anyways welcome to the only AU that uses elements from Gintama! (and characters) I won't bother explaining the premise of the story since the story summary would've already done that, so without further delays here's the first chapter of Arctama**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _Chapter 1: A blonde, an ice creamed themed Loli, and a perverted otaku boy enter a bar_

"Get that bastard!" a white fang member yelled as they chased a lone person through the city of Vale, under the gaze of Remnants broken moon, this mysterious person's face was not visible due to darkness outside but this wasn't a problem for the Faunus since they possess natural night vision.  
Suddenly the mystery figure makes a sharp left! Passing by a lamp post revealing someone you wouldn't expect, someone so forgotten that you'd never notice he was in the main RWBY series!

"The hell do you guys want with me! Didn't I tell you my lottery ticket just happened to float into that stupid all-faunus bar!  
 _Jaune Arc! Former hunter-in-training, former leader of Team JNPR now known as NPR, Reason: A student by the name of Cardin Winchester claimed that Jaune Arc had Fake transcripts and used them to unfairly enter Beacon Academy, Jaune was immediately expelled. He later went on to participate in the Human-White Fang war Oh, did I mention that he's basically the main protagonist of this fanfic?_

 _ **{Note: Jaune is no longer wearing his usual Beacon attire, now he wears Gintoki's clothing, except all the blue parts are golden yellow}**_

*Bang* *Bang*

"HA! All of you are worse than storm troopers!" Jaune taunted the group of white fang members as he gracefully jumped over a fence widening the distance between him and the faunus terrorists, they of course didn't take to kindly to this as they let out a rain of bullets onto the blonde Samurai.

"Jaune! For Oum's sake Help me!" A glasses wearing, otaku, closet pervert _**{Who the hell are you calling closet pervert!}**_ boy came charging from Jaune's left side, running away for dear life from another group of white fang grunts. _His name is Shinpachi Shimura! Former Farm Boy Reason: He and his sister Tae Shimura moved into the city of Vale after their father's death in hopes of living a better life. So far, they've been doing quite well for themselves… Well Tae more so than Shinpachi but that isn't important to the story. Currently he's trying to find his Hunter's spirit but is failing… Miserably if I may add._

"What did you do to piss them off so much Jaune?!" Shinpachi desperately asked as he was trying his damn hardest to dodge the incoming bullets"Well it went a little bit like this…"

"We don't have time for a stupid flashback! We're being hunted down by terrorists for Oum sakes!" Shinpachi yelled out loud as he and Jaune made a sharp right and sprinted into an alley way with the faunus terrorists hot on their heels

"Then how the hell are we supposed to let the audience now how this crap started in the first place!" Jaune argued as he grabbed a trash can and threw it at the white fang grunts disorienting a few of them but nonetheless they were still chasing after the two.

"The writer can handle that! And where the hell is-" Shinpachi was interrupted by a giant white blur that slammed into the group of faunus. The white fang grunts were sent flying in all directions, the leader falling into a dumpster head first. The cause of this, was a giant white Dog with a pink, brown (and a sliver of white) haired girl on top of him.

 **[Jeez can't you guys fight back, you're a samurai for a reason dumbass]** _What's the name of this midget girl you may ask? Well her name is Neopolitan or as she's better known as, Neo! Why is she with Jaune out of all people? Well the simple answer is that in this story Jaune got to Neo first, he found her alone and abandoned so of course like the kind-hearted idiot he is **(even though he's more of a male Tsundere nowadays)** he offered her a place to live which she gladly took. She got attached to Jaune and now she follows him around, viewing him as a big brother figure. She also claims to be from a warrior race called the Yato but no one really cares about that detail._

Anyways moving on, we have the giant white dog thing Sadaharu! What is it…? Hey! It took me two years' worth of bribing to get Sadaharu! Motherfucking Sadaharu into this Fanfiction so I'm not apologizing for the missing Gintama characters barring Shinpachi and Tae! The only reason Sadaharu, Shinpachi, and Tae are here, is because Sadaharu's only talents are shitting and biting people's heads! So obviously he was the easiest one! Shinpachi said something about finally getting paid! And Tae just wanted to be as far away from the damn Gorilla as she possibly could so she volunteered! Screw it just go on with the story, I'm gonna go get some Strawberry Milk.

"It's called plot convenience for a reason Neo!" Shinpachi exclaimed/p

 **[That's pretty stupid, just as stupid as Pyrrha's death in volume three]** Neo gave out a smug grin hoping to instigate a reaction from some people…

"Like I give a damn about that! Besides that's In an Alternate Universe!" Jaune shouted as he kicked a dumpster, only to receive a moan from the White fang grunt inside it

"G-guys if you're going to bicker then do It when we get back to base!" Shinpachi nervously exclaimed as he saw most of the white fang grunts start to regain consciousness

"Pachie boy is right we'll discuss this over some strawberry Milk! Now let's get the hell outta here before things get dicey again" and with that Jaune hightailed it out of the alley way with Neo and Shinpachi closely following behind

 **[Jaune! I want Ice cream]** Neo pouted as her stomach growled

"Really?! Just as we finish that damn chase sequence!" Shinpachi exclaimed

"*Sigh* Okay let's make a deal, we walk around for a bit so it doesn't look like we were chased by a bunch of idiot extremists and then we'll go get your Ice cream" Jaune just wanted to relax and unwind, after all it's not every day you have to run away from the White Fang.

 **[Fine, but it better have three scoops with Chocolate, Vanilla and Strawberry! Oh, and the cone better be extra-large]** Neo seemed really adamant about getting her Ice cream, but then again, her name is Neopolitan.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say" Of course Jaune shrugged it off as he was lost in his thoughts, ever since he left beacon and his team he has lived a way more satisfying life than he ever did being inside Beacon academy. Now that he thinks about in a more meaningful way, why was he accepted in the first place? Was this his punishment for faking his way into Beacon, it sure felt like it, hell! His teammates didn't even bother trying to prevent his expulsion, so that begged the question, why? Why give him something he so desired, only for some unnatural force to come in and tear all of it apart like a thin piece of paper.

But, not everything about his expulsion was bad, after all he met Neo and Shinpachi, even if they can be a pain in the ass at times they're like family to him, and you better believe he'd risk his life for their sake.

"Jaune! You may want to look at this" Shinpachi said as he pointed at a group of four familiar huntresses fighting what seemed to be a giant metal gear rip-off, Jaune looked at it for a few minutes, well more specifically he looked at the huntresses who were fighting the Metal gear rip-off. It was team RWBY.

With a look of conviction, he looked at Neo and Shinpachi "Let's get the hell outta here!" Jaune tried to run away but he got immediately drop kicked by Shinpachi

"You're the worst human being ever! Don't you care what happens if that thing gets released into the city?!" Jaune stood up and brushed away all the dust on his clothes

"Pachie boy do you really want to fight-"

*BOOM*

"That, do you really like to fight that metal gear" Jaune pointed at the row of burning cars and broken-down buildings/p  
Shinpachi breaks into a cold sweat as he looks at the destruction the metal gear rip-off caused _**{We get it! It's a damn rip-off of the Metal Gear! Stop shoving that fact down our throats!}**_

"W-well what about the pudding store you usually go to, if that Mech gets into the city then it'll sure destroy it without hesitation! What about you Neo? If that Metal Gear gets into the city it'll surely destroy your favorite Ice cream par-" Shinpachi didn't get to finish as Jaune and Neo disappeared right in front of his eyes!

"For the Pudding Store!"

 **[For my precious Ice Cream Parlor!]**

*Slash* *Slash* *Thwack* *Slash*

*Thunk*

*BOOM*

And like that the giant Metal Gear has met its end to a Blonde samurai and an ice cream themed loli, while a closet pervert was screaming some stupid nonsense in the background and four huntresses in training were spectating, slack jawed at the sudden turn of events…

 **Insert – Gintama OST: 01 – Temee Raaaa! Soredemo Gintama Tsuiten no Kaaaa!**

 ** _{E-EH?! We're starting the synopsis at the end of the chapter! Ah l-let me get ready first…!_**

 _ **...**_

 _ ***Ahem* The world of Remnant, a world where creatures of darkness called Grimm roam freely terrorizing everyone they see, for that however, we have Hunters and huntresses fighting against the horrible creatures of Darkness….**_

 _ **But despite their fight against one problem, humanity has forgotten their true enemy, themselves. The Human-White Fang war was started when the terrorist group made up of Faunus called The White Fang declared war on all the four Kingdoms!**_

 _ **However, after an entire year of constant struggles from each side, the Human-White Fang war ended with the humans achieving victory. But as a result, the valiant warriors who fought against the White Fang were left without jobs and their participation in the war meant that they were viewed as savages by society, so these warriors now live outside of the four Kingdoms trying to live a peaceful life…**_

 _ **Well except for one of those warriors, a person who still has his warrior spirit, Jaune Arc! A jack of all trades who has a penchant for pudding. I Shinpachi Shimura due to unexpected reasons ended up working for him. This man has no Aura but he has a soul, dim yet visible, I wonder what kind of soul does he have?**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **AN: And cut! Phew I finally came around to finish this chapter, I know it's relatively short compared to other RWBY fanfics with Jaune as the protagonist *cough* Coeur Al'Aran *Cough* *Cough* But I was heavily debating with myself whether or not I should even post this since I wrote this mainly to practice my writing skills. But here we are the first goddamn chapter of Arctama! Before I go Neo doesn't talk in any way or form, whenever this! [Sample text] Pops-up it means that she somehow managed to pull out a sign, so in short(HA!), she's just doing an Elizabeth and pulling signs straight out of thin air. Anyways that's enough of my babbling I'll see ya all next chapter! Ciao~**

 **P.S. If you're interested in being a beta reader for Arctama feel free to PM me. Oh and feel free to use this story in a RWBY reaction fic, just tell me when you upload it though.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Arctama**_

 **AN: Well bend me over and call me sally! I've never reached this amount of Favorites and follows before! Especially in such a short timespan! If this keeps up I might get into third digits! Well anyways, time to answer some Reviews!**

 _ **Reviews**_

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER: Well there'll be a lot of interesting things in this story. What those things will be it's up for my brain to decide… You hear that you peanut sized bastard!**

 **Guest (1): I didn't understand the first half of your sentence but I did understand the second part, don't worry I'll continue this series**

 **Undeadhero143: Yes, I could've replaced Shinpachi with Oscar and Tae with Amber but it's already too late for that… And the fact that I always kept forgetting about him even with the whole Ozpin is his subconscious schtick that happened and then Volume 5 happens and… Look I'll save my rant over volume 4 and 5 later but in short volume 4 was edginess to the max and Volume 5… Where do I even begin… *sigh* I could list off many, MANY more things that make me hate Volume 5 but I'll keep it to myself for the sake of my sanity.**

 **Besides, you can never replace the straight man!**

 **Frank Horrigan: I really have nothing substantial to add…**

 **Guest (Mayonnaise Zoro): Well I was considering Ren to fit the role of Katsura but I scrapped the Idea once I cemented the storyline of Arctama. And don't worry I plan to have a fucking field day with Arctama.**

 **JOK3R of Monday: I mean, all those things are obvious after all this what the AU is all about, Jaune basically filling the role of Sakata Gintoki in the RWBY universe.**

 **SolidShinji104: True… But at this point I already brought in like five characters from Gintama (You'll get what I mean when you read this chapter) so staying in universe is pretty redundant now, So I'll just mix them together and see what happens**

 **X3runner: Yep! This is a first in all the RWBY fanfictions that have Jaune Arc as the protagonist!**

 **Guest (2): As much as I'd like to, that's not possible for many reasons, the main one being I'm not efficient with my time so story updates are always at random, sorry about that but it's just how it works.**

 **And now that I'm done with the reviews let's get to the second chapter of Arctama**

 **Wait before I forget I want to give huge thanks to Haseoblade-Skyking01 for being my beta reader!**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _Chapter 2: Just because you have two androids from the Atlas military doesn't mean it's illegal to be their boss_

"Man, today was a pain in my ass! I swear Atlas should come up with something original for once rather than rip-off other things, they're probably going to become the China of Remnant at this rate" Jaune said as he then proceeded to stuff himself with chocolate pudding, currently the trio decided to _Withdraw coolly_ _ **(Insert obligatory jojoke here)**_ from the scene leaving team RWBY to process what happened in front of them, they couldn't utter a single word and their bodies refused to move.

How could Jaune their Jaune the Jaune Arc that could barely put up a fight against the weakest of Grimm be able to take down an atlesian paladin on his own! With a bokutō _**(Note: A Bokutō or Bokken as it's better known as, is a Japanese wooden sword used for training)**_ out of all things! Granted that little ice cream themed child also helped, but it still didn't change the fact that Jaune managed to _**cut**_ right through the Mech with the wooden sword! by the time their shock subsided the odd jobs trio had already vanished.

"How many metal gear references are you gonna shove down our throats and why the hell are you referencing a country that isn't even in our world!" Shinpachi shouted, poor guy needs a girlfriend… Pffft

 **[That was the last one, didn't you read the script?]** Neo asked as she also stuffed herself with Ice cream

"We don't have a script! This a Fanfiction not an official anime!"

"Technically we do, after all the Writer must write out all our dialogue in a way that makes sense for the reader" Jaune said nonchalantly

"That's still not a script! It's not even structured like one…! Well except for the ones at Wattpad, but no one talks about those" Shinpachi said in a matter of factly tone

"Actually, that's mostly for those Male Reader X whatever character the virgins that read it like" Jaune replied

"Oi, that's just disrespectful…" This banter went on for a while with Shinpachi surprisingly ending as the winner and Jaune as the loser… For the 345th time, it's safe to say Shinpachi truly is a no life _**{That's the pot calling the kettle black! You're worse off than me you stupid Writer!}**_

Eventually they reached their destination, a red two-story building that was clearly separated from the inside, making it so the upper floor can only be accessed via some wooden stairs installed on the right side of the building, at the top of the first floor was a big rectangular sign that spelled out "SNACK OTOSE" in black ink while the top of the second floor, barring the rooftop of course, had a sign with "odd jobs ARC" on it, the odd jobs trio went into the first floor.

"Welcome to… Oh nevermind, it's just the three stooges" _Otose. Proprietor of Snack Otose and Jaune's landlady. May or may not be a walking corpse_

"Hey old hag we brought that stupid rent money you always keep screeching about" they may have looted the white fang grunts while they were still unconscious and they also may have stolen team RWBY's wallets… they can neither confirm or deny it

"It's about damn time!" Otose exclaimed as she rudely snatched the envelope with the (stolen) money inside and carefully inspected it to make sure it wasn't fake.

"Hmph, if you could actually pay the rent in time like today then maybe I wouldn't be wasting my time with you!" Otose exclaimed

"You're practically an ancient relic! I'm surprised you haven't had a heart attack yet!" He shouted back

"And I'm surprised your alive after going to beacon! You damn faker!" unfortunately Shinpachi and Neo got caught in the crossfire as their argument reached its peak they started throwing anything in their vicinity at each other. including Neo

"H-hey! You two idiots stop it! Stop it right now before someone gets hurt! Seriously Neo looks like she's going to-!" It was too late

"BLEAUGH!" Neo let all the contents in her stomach (obviously All of it being Ice cream) flow out of her mouth which covered everything near her, luckily for everyone they were fast enough to dive into cover

"Oh god! There's vomit everywhere! Penny! Tama!" Otose called out

"Who the hell are you calling? Did you finally stop being sane? Who would even work here anyways?!" Jaune exclaimed as he had to hold his own vomit in and swallow it.

Suddenly an orange haired girl wearing a maid outfit that you'd usually see in a maid cafe _**(too bad this isn't animated, but this is a Fanfiction and I'm too broke too commission any art)**_ and a green haired girl wearing a kimono burst through the roof and from the ground respectively

"Yes Ms. Otose" Penny and Tama both said in unison, Tama spoke with an emotionless voice while Penny had a cheerful tone despite the job she was going to do

"And like that I retract my previous statement… Actually, I have a question, where did you find these two?" Jaune asked

"I didn't, they came to me searching for jobs, apparently Tama here was a "failed" experiment by those Atlas eggheads while Penny was the successful product, but giving an android a soul was horrible Idea for them since these two ran away after learning that they would terminate Tama" Otose explained

"Wait, if that's the case then why is she-"

"Completely normal looking? Well you can thank the old idiot Gengai for actually doing something right for once *Sigh* But there ya have it, they work for me and I give them food and shelter" Otose said as she glanced at the two androids as they finished mopping the floors

"Penny, Tama I'd like you to meet these idiots" Otose pointed at the Odd Jobs Trio and to say they had a horrible first impression was a severe understatement, for one Neo was still recovering from her sudden _explosion,_ Shinpachi was perving out like always **{Give me a damn brake you asshole! It's not every day you get to see a girl in a maid uniform!**

And Jaune was blankly staring at them

"Sensational! My name is Penny Polendina but you can call me Penny because we're friends! And friends say each other's firs- MMPPH!" Penny's mouth was stuffed with a muffin by Tama

"Mhm~ delicious!"

"Sorry about my friend Penny she's a little bit. . . eccentric when it comes to making friends" Tama said as she apologetically bowed to the trio

"I can see that, anyways my is Jaune A- Er it's just Jaune, the idiot that can't keep his erection to himself is Shinpachi (HEY!) and the girl who's recovering from throwing up is Neo"

 **[N-nice to meet ya]** She could barely hold up her sign straight but with her message delivered she let her arm collapse

"Three friends in one day! This is our lucky day right Tama!?" Penny enthusiastically asked

"… Yes…" was her reply

"Sensational!"

"Well with all that out of the way, I have to ask you something Jaune" Shinpachi's tone became serious

"When we encountered that Meta- Shit! I mean Paladin! When we encountered it, there were four huntresses with us as well and you looked at them as if you knew them" Shinpachi stated

"…Remember when I told you I used to be a hunter-in-training" Jaune asked expectantly

"Yeah, you told me that you led a team called JNPR" Shinpachi replied

"Well those four girls were basically our sister team, RWBY as they're called… To start us off we got the leader Ruby Rose, the loli of the group, has a weapon fetish and someone who's to naïve for this world but she doesn't want to admit it, next up is her sister Yang Xiao Long, don't know why her name's Chinese but we'll just roll with it, she's the brawler of the group, she's outgoing and laid back as proof of her constant flirting and colorful language… When she's mad that is… Oh and don't cut her hair unless you have a strategy or you want to be a dead man walking, then we have Blake Belladonna… She's a loner and… And… Um… Well shit that's all I know about her to be honest *ahem* anyways the last member of team RWBY Is Weiss… _She's a bitch_ "

"What the hell! What's with the sudden change?! Actually, how the hell are you acquainted with a Schnee?!" Shinpachi basically bombarded Jaune with questions that he didn't want to answer so he simply tuned him out and started to calm himself down

"to answer the first question, I'll say this Weiss Schnee isn't a bad person per se but she's bitchy, demanding, bossy and so much more, and for the second question Weiss isn't the only Schnee I met" Jaune answered

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" asked Shinpachi

 _ **Time for a freaking flashback (Even though its barely the second chapter)**_

Menagerie, this landmass is the safe haven for all faunus a place where they could all relax and live their lives merrily without having to worry about racism and discrimination by humans… Well it was peaceful until the Joushishi (Joi rebels nowadays) were forced into the country by the white fang who have been pushing them off the four Kingdoms, slowly but surely, they were cutting down their numbers despite the fact that the Shiroyasha, the rampaging noble, the Kihetai Commander, and the Loud Fellow were there to cut down their numbers tremendously.

The Joushishi were forced to live in Menagerie as they had no means to leave it without getting their ships destroyed, luckily for them they were greeted with open arms despite the fact they were fighting their own kind which surprised the Joushishi, but in time they managed to adjust and managed to co-exist alongside the Faunus to the point where some of the Joushishi members got married in Menagerie.

But this royally pissed off the White fang, and why shouldn't it? Their plan backfired right in their faces, instead of a blood bath happening by the hands of the humans and encouraging more faunus to join their ranks, the complete opposite happens.

"Jaune arc, sir!" A voice of a woman was heard from behind the blonde as he was surveying the sea for any White Fang ship that may try to approach them **(I'm too lazy to describe his current clothing so search it up on google just put Gintoki the Shiroyasha and it'll give you the images of the clothes Jaune's wearing)**

"What is it, _Winter_ " Jaune asked as he turned around to see the woman in question who was wearing a white Kimono with Ice crystal patterns on it, but instead of having her legs exposed she opted to put some light blue thigh socks, her blade Sieglinde _**(insert incest joke here)**_ was by her side ready to be drawn without a second's hesitation

"Our scouts have come back from their scouting mission" she said

"Is that so? Did they have any useful information?" Jaune asked as he put his binoculars away

"According to their report, the White Fang are no longer occupying the seas" Jaune let out smirk

"Heh, the bastards are getting desperate to eliminate us, Winter! Tell the others to get ready! And evacuate the civilians!" He commanded

"Yes sir!" she saluted before leaving

"And for Oum sakes Winter! I told you to just call me Jaune!"

 _ **Flashback end**_

"The battle was bloody alright… For them at least" Jaune said as he took a sip from his sake bottle

"Wow… No wonder Menagerie is letting humans settle there…! Wait, you mentioned Winter's weapon name is Sieglinde, why did she name it that?" Jaune just looked at Shinpachi before taking another drink

"Because the sword I have in the closet, Crocea Mors, was renamed Sigmund" **(Incest Joke intensifies)**

"But why though?"

"It was supposed to be an Incest joke but by the time I officially renamed Crocea Mors, I realized that the joke was ruined before it even began"

"… You know you can just change the name back to Crocea Mors, right?" Shinpachi deadpanned

"Nah, I'm used to it anyways, who knows maybe I'll have to kill Fomortiis in the future _**(Note: Fomortiis is a character from the Fire emblem series, more specifically he's the final boss of Fire Emblem: The sacred stones…)**_

"He's not even-!" before Shinpachi could finish he heard the door open

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Otose, something happened in beacon that prevented me from comi-" But whatever the person was about to say was caught in its throat as their vison focused on Jaune

"JAUNE!"

"BLAKE!"

" _ **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **AN: Oh shit! It's barely the second chapter and Jaune already encountered one of his old acquaintances from bacon… Shit I mean Beacon! Anyways… First off, I didn't like the flashback segment to be honest, but I couldn't come up with anything at the time so I just said fuck it and wrote it in, if you think it was shit then I'll go revisit it in the future and see if I can replace it. I don't really know why but I want a RWBY reaction fic alongside this story and any other Jaunecentric stories I may write in the future but the problem with those is that one: I can't write reaction fics even if it was to save my own life, two: I haven't met anyone that's willing to do it… So yeah If you have experience writing reaction fics and you want to do this then PM me**_

 _ **P.S. If you can guess where these sentences come from then congratulations you now know where the setting of the next story about Jaune is going to be in**_

 _ **EXPLOSION!**_

 _ **STEAL! STEAL! STEAL!**_

 _ **You really are a useless goddess**_

 _ **Well those are all the hints I'm giving you, now if you'll excuse me I need to go play some Persona 5! Ciao~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Arctama**_

 _ **AN: Well I finally released that Konosuba fanfic so if you have the time then go check it out, and Kegi actually did the cover art for Arctama! *Ahem* anyways, with that little announcement out of the way let's get to the reviews**_

 **Reviews**

 **Jayz21501: Consider yourself served my dear reader**

 **Dragon knight 357: I've actually been writing that this whole time, but the story isn't about Jaune, the story is inspired from the fanfic [Book 1 of the System Series: In Remnant with Persona System] I enjoyed the premise of it, but the writing was bad not horrible just bad, you'll get what I mean if you just read it.**

 **Karasabe: Who knows, I may do that in the future**

 **Mayonnaise Zoro: Well you know what they say, being patient is always rewarding… I think that's how it goes? Anyways to answer your question the fall of beacon has not happened since the current events of Arctama start in early volume 2, but! This version of Volume 2 happens when everyone has officially graduated to second years, and to be more specific timeline wise, the Team RWBY vs Roman Torchwick fight which Jaune and Neo ended in a matter of seconds. Penny running away with Tama basically guarantees her survival since she won't be participating in the events of Volume 3, well that's if the events of volume 3 even happen, and lastly. It's not that I'm afraid of using characters from both series it's very far from it, I'm just lazy… hopefully it doesn't affect the story.**

 **Also, as I mentioned earlier that Konosuba X RWBY story is already out so you can go read it if you want to.**

 **Kharn: I already have someone else taking the role of Tsukuyo. Well, at least you got one of them right.**

 **P0k3: I can see that happening… But she's already filling another role and no, it's not a villain role, god forbid that I make the same mistakes the writers at Rooster teeth did.**

 **Guest: Well it's finally out and it has… a decent amount of recognition**

 **Xealchim: It was too obvious… But good on you for getting it right…?**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: Why thank you! I'll continue to do my best!**

 **KnightVnox: Thank you! And yes, yes, it is**

 **Now with the reviews over let's get this chapter rolling!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Beta Reader - Haseoblade-Skyking01**

 **Cover art by KegiSpringfield**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Insert – Gintama OST: 01 – Temee Raaaa! Soredemo Gintama Tsuiten no Kaaaa!**

 _ **{The world of Remnant, a world where creatures of darkness called Grimm roam freely terrorizing everyone they see, for that however, we have Hunters and huntresses fighting against the horrible creatures of Darkness…. But despite their fight against one problem, humanity has forgotten their true ene-**_

 ***CRASH***

 **Hey Shinpachi! We ran out of pudding!**

 _ **{J-Jaune?! Why the hell are you here?!}**_

 **I told you we ran out of pudding!**

 **[And Ice cream]**

 **Yeah, we also ran out of that too!**

 _ **{Can't you see that now's not the time for that!? We're barely doing the intro dialogue!}**_

 **Bah! Who gives a crap about that anyways?! It's not like the audience will give a damn about this! And besides we already did this in the first chapter!**

 _ **{I'm obligated under contract to do this every chapter! Now go outside and wait until I'm done with the rest of the damn dialogue!}**_

 **[I ain't leaving until I get my damn Ice cream you four eyed virgin!]**

 _ **{I'm not a virgin!}**_

 **Beating your pathetic excuse of a dick doesn't count!**

 _ **{Do you want to say that to my face blondie!}**_

 **You know what I said!**

 **[I'll rip that stupid noodle you call a dick!]**

 ***CRASH***

 ***BANG***

 ***THWACK***

 _ **{H-Hey! What are you doing?! You're not really going to rip it off, right?! Waitwaitwaitwait AHHHHH-!}**_

 _Sorry for the inconvenience, we'll continue with this story as planned…_

 **[]**

 _Chapter 3: Who knew drunkards and criminals could be better cops than the VPD_

"What am _I_ doing here? I should be asking you that!" Jaune exclaimed

"I work here!" Blake retorted

"Since when?!"

"Last year!"

"OBJECTION!"

"This isn't a court!" Blake exclaimed as she kicked Jaune's face in, the force making him crash into some tables, **(Note: The** _ **OBJECTION!**_ **is a reference to the Phoenix Write: Ace Attorney series)** Otose let a puff of smoke escape her mouth as she took a cigarrete out of her mouth

"That's coming out of your paycheck Blake" she simply said as she stared at the broken tables

"A-Ah! I-I'm sorry miss Otose! I didn't mean to do that" Blake bowed repeatedly as she kept apologizing with clear embarrassment etched in her voice

'What the? I don't remember Blake having emotions at all! She never acted like this even around her team! Dammit! So much for the Batman Jokes!' Jaune, with the help of Shinpachi managed to stand up again albeit he was a little tipsy from the head trauma he received

"I guess you were wrong about Blake, Jaune" Shinpachi turned to look at the blonde samurai

"I had no idea she had split personalities so lay off me!" he winced as his headache decided to act up

"That's not it at all…! It's just that when I'm around Ms. Otose it calms my mind and body, it makes me feel comfortable to show how I truly feel… She doesn't judge me for who and what I am…" adding to her statement she removed her bow to reveal her black cat ears with shame etched in her eyes, she expected to hear those dreaded words "Beast" "Abomination" "Mistake" just like everyone else in this damned world… But she did not expect their reactions

"I-I-I-It's a cat girl! Look Jaune she's a cat girl!" Shinpachi couldn't help but jump in joy at his "discovery"

"Damn it Shinpachi! Stop jumping around like that! I'm going to puke!" Jaune was already covering his mouth and once again he was forced to swallow it

"Y-you don't hate me?" this came as a shock to Blake, she's seen first-hand how pretty much most humans in Vale are racists to Faunus, but to see such a positive reaction...

"To give context to this idiot's screeching _**{Shut up!}**_ Shinpachi comes from a village where they adore Faunus, hell! There's more faunus-human relationships than the whole four kingdoms combined!" Jaune chuckled at Blake's dumbfounded expression.

The village is called Edo, located near Atlas (Ironic ain't it) this village has thrived more than any other recorded villages in Atlas, to the point where it can be considered a city rather than a village, but it's refusal to join Atlas for "The disregard of the Faunus" and "That man… Wait, what was his name again? Irond*ck… Yeah we're not joining a nation with a man called Irond*ck in it" And that's how Ironwood got the nickname "The Irond*ck" *Ahem* going back on topic.

"I see…" She kept her face devoid of emotions but on the inside, she was ecstatic! Finally! a place other than Menagerie where Humans and Faunus could co-exist!

"Where is this Edo located in" she asked

"Ironically, it's in Atlas" Shinpachi replied, the conversation lasted for a while with the topic of the conversation being mostly focused about Edo and its own culture, this conversation lasted for quite a few hours evident by the broken moon of Remnant

"*Ahem* I don't mean to break up your little flirting session but you should be heading home Blake, it's already night time and your shift ended some time ago, actually it's about closing time so you idiots better scram" Otose stated as she grabbed her broom and started to push everyone out except for Penny and Tama

"Alright! Alright! You damn witch we're going! Hey Blakey, can you do me a favor and keep this meeting a secret from the others?" Jaune asked as he walked out of Snack Otose with Shinpachi who now took the responsibility of carrying a sleeping Neo

"I'll try but It won't be easy, you know how persistent they can be" Blake replied

"I know… Well, at least keep the information away from Yang, knowing her she'll spread the information like a damn wildfire" He knew that from experience and not the good kind either, just when he thought his life in beacon couldn't get worse the blonde Bastard (He considered calling her "the Blonde plague" But after visiting the Yoshiwara district he found out that Taiyang Xiao-long, the father of Yang and Ruby, had actually held the official nickname of the Blonde plague) had to somehow learn all his deep embarrassing secrets that he'd never want anyone to know and literally gossip about it to the whole freaking school! She even had the gall to talk about his secrets in his face!

If he ever saw the blonde brawler again he'll probably greet her by breaking her right arm A.K.A her masturbation arm…. She's surprisingly loud, how the rest of team RWBY and his own team were oblivious to this is a mystery that he'll probably never solve.

"I guess I'll be seeing you more often Jaune"

"I guess that's true… Hey Blake"

"What is it now?" Blake sounded a little peeved but didn't show it

"Nice Kimono, it really suits your character" Said Kimono was black in color with purple butterfly patterns in the lower parts of the Kimono

"… At least you've improved your flirting since your days in beacon"

"It's not flirting if it's true"

"Whatever makes you happy… And I guess, it's nice to see you vomit boy" with that Blake took her leave, leaving Jaune and Shinpachi to their own thoughts

"Vomit boy?" Shinpachi asked

"It's a long story that I won't bother with… Anyways, you should get home before your sister comes looking for you" Jaune said as he lifted Neo off Shinpachi's arms and carried her bridal style

"Yeah, you're right, I guess I'll see you later Jaune!"

"Just go home already before you get shanked by a homeless man!"

"What?" before he could inquire more, Jaune had already gone inside to get some well-deserved sleep

 _ **-Next Day-**_

Jaune Arc used to be a morning person key word _used_ to be, ever since he founded Odd Jobs Arc he found that whenever he wasn't obligated to any work the vast amount of free time he had to sleep in was an absolute blessing! However, Shinpachi put an end to his peaceful slumbers as he forced him and Neo to wake up roughly at the same time he used to wake up in Beacon.

Luckily Otae called in the middle of the night to inform him that Shinpachi would be absent for a few days, something about an Arrow in his knee… But who gives a crap! Jaune can finally sleep peacefully!

 **[Jaune]**

Nevermind

 **[I want a McRonalds kid's meal]**

"… Don't you mean McDonalds"

 **[The writer doesn't want to get sued]**

"Oh yeah that whole Disney fiasco…"

 **[Yeah, it took him two years to settle that in court…]**

"Tch…. Fine I'll get up but you owe me for this" with a silent yawn and a few stretches to awaken the muscles in his arms and legs, he got up and took a thorough but quick shower, he might not admit it but he's still a clean freak on the inside.

Once he was done taking his shower he put on his clothes and waited outside for Neo to finish… Whatever the hell she was doing, while that was happening he went downstairs to greet Otose and watch the news for a bit.

"Blake? What are you doing here so early? I thought you were supposed to be in Beacon?" Jaune asked

"Today is Saturday" was her response

"Ah, sorry about that, I forgot the school's schedule and all that other crap"

"Well it has been one year since you've interacted in anything remotely educational so it's understandable" the cat faunus spoke as she was cleaning some tables

"I refuse to believe this idiot got any kind of education"

"Shut it you damn wrinkly potato sack! I was home schooled by my parents so school is nothing to me!"

"If that was true you wouldn't be here!"

"… touché…" Jaune watched the miniature TV (which is also an antique that somehow still works fine) for anything interesting in the channels but found nothing, but as he grabbed the remote to turn it off…

"The newly formed Shinsengumi have once again baffled everyone in Vale as they have officially broken the VPD's milestone record for the most arrests in history… _Not that there were that many to begin with_ " the reporter muttered before putting up a smile

"However, we did manage to get footage on one of their recent Wearhouse raids courtesy of the Shinsengumi themselves" the reporter said and with a quick bow the screen changed, the first thing that caught Jaune's eyes was the man who lead them, you'd think a leader was someone who'd valiantly command his soldiers in battle with an aura of respect…. Except it wasn't like that at all, the man in front was none other than Qrow Branwen drinking his ass off while simultaneously bitch slapping a thug with the blunt side of his sword scythe.

However, before he could get drinking again he was yanked to the side by a gray haired young man, Mercury black is his name and kicking is his hobby…. Actually, his hobby is to cosplay as Sebastian and looks for jobs that requires butlers… He'd rather not talk about it _**(Note: Sebastian is a character from Black butler, his full name is Sebastian Michaelis)**_

Mercury is shown kicking an incoming thug in his blueberries before kicking the unfortunate soul into a small group of other thugs, and just like bowling pins, they were knocked back and ended up sprawled all over the floor.

"Man, these guys are really pathetic, you sure we can't just kill them Adam" this certainly caught Blake's attention to the TV, she never really bothered with the news unless it involved the white fang but that name, that single name made her drop everything she was doing and focus on the television

"We, were under strict others to keep them alive for interrogation, besides it wouldn't be satisfying to kill such a weak opponent" Adam said as he swiftly dispatched a group of thugs surrounding him with a single swipe of his sheathed chokutō Wilt _**(Note: a chokutō is a straight, one-edged Japanese sword that was produced prior to the 10th century.)**_

"What the hell?! That bastard… He was the one convinced me to stay in the white fang despite their wrong doings…! Yet he's here fighting alongside humans like he knew them since grade school! What cruel joke is this! Tell me Jaune what kind of Joke is this?! He hasn't had a redemption Arc yet but he works with the police like everything that happened in the past never happened!" What she failed to notice was, she had been choking Jaune for five minutes

"Stop… Choking… Me…!" He could barely speak let alone breath

"O-Oh… I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" She once again bowed apologetically

"Damn, I don't know whose worse Emo Blake or Emotional Blake" Jaune muttered to himself as he rubbed the sore spot on his neck

"Let's just get back to the video" Jaune simply nodded and turned back to the television

"*Burp* C'mon! Even Tai can put up more of a fight and he's sterile!" Qrow lazily swung his sword scythe shotgun thing? (Apparently its name is Harbinger) around like it was a wooden stick, hitting his opponents and almost knocking a few of his own allies in the process.

"What does he mean by that?"

"Don't worry about it, just drunk people talk" Jaune answered Blake's question as he grabbed a flask himself and started drinking from it

"You really have changed…" Blake could only stare at the blonde in front of her with both of awe and shock, if Jaune ever encountered Pyrrha… Poor girl will have a heart attack

"A lot can happen to a person in a year Blake, trust me on that" Jaune took a big gulp from his flask and sighed happily as he put his attention back to the television.

"Retreat!" A thug who is assumed to be the leader yelled as he littered the Wearhouse in smoke grenades, unfortunately their escape was short lived at the sight of several Shinsengumi members surrounding the Wearhouse with their weapons drawn.

"As you can see, the Shinsengumi are a forced to be reckoned with by criminals and maybe even huntsman since on occasion the Shinsengumi go on Grimm extermination missions, unfortunately we have no reco-" The Television was turned off via Neo shooting the living hell out of it with her umbrella

 **[It's time to go!]**

"You'll have to pay for that Jaune" Otose smirked as he saw his exasperated expression

"Like hell I will! It's not my fault to begin with! You hear that Neo! It's coming out of your paycheck not mine!" Jaune exclaimed as he took another swing from his flask

 **[You don't pay me at all]** Neo deadpanned as she grabbed Jaune by the back of his collar and dragged him out the door

"Hey! don't drag me around like that! I'm not crippled like Steven Hawking!"

 **[You might as well be, lazy ass]** she bonked him in the head with her sign and threw Jaune unceremoniously on Sadaharu's back

"Tch, let's just hurry this up already" Jaune said as he sat upright behind Neo

 **[Don't worry this will be quick!]** with that said Sadaharu took off running as fast as he could

"Goddammit! This is why I hate riding him!" he screamed as he clinged to Sadaharu's fur and clenching his eyes shut as he let out a high pitched girly scream.

 _ **A few minutes and "manly" screams later**_

Once they reached their destination Jaune jumped face first to the sweet sensation of cement getting slammed on his face

"Finally…! Sweet… sweet relief" It took the Blonde a few minutes to regain his bearings and while he was busy rolling around in the dirt Neo decided to enter McRonalds (I die a little on the inside whenever I write this word)

 **[I'd like to order a kid's meal please! And it better have a toy in it]** Neo demanded as she swung her sign around

"Don't worry young lady we'll make sure to include the toy as well" the cashier said, something about her made the readers feel nostalgic? Like if we've seen her at some point… Okay let's use the power of deduction!

To begin our little deduction process let's start with the hair, just like his, this woman's hair was Blonde the difference being his hairstyle was messy and short while the mystery woman had it worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top.

Secondly, she has Iliac eyes and her bosoms are big, of course it's the blonde with the mommy issues Yang Xiao Long!

"Do you have a parent or guardian around, I doubt a little pipsqueak like you would be on her lonesome" Neo visibly shook in anger at being called a "pipsqueak" but for the sake of her beloved Kid's meal she'll let it slide, this obviously caused Yang to chuckle, it reminded her of Ruby when she gets treated like a child by her and the rest of Team RWBY.

 **[My guardian should be here right about…. Now]**

"Neo, I think I broke my _cannon!_ " _**(Note: He's referring to his d**k)**_ Jaune called out as he shuffled his way inside

…

…

Vomit Boy?

"Mommy Issues?"

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **AN: Le gasp! Jaune is face to face with Yang! Will Jaune break Yang's masturbating arm? Will Neo get her Kid's meal? And most important of all will it include a toy?! Well my faithful viewers you shall receive your answer in the next episode of Dragon b- Eh? We're not done yet? Oh! How could I forget our newest addition to this story…? Well it doesn't matter now, I hope you enjoy this little segment.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Please teach us… Professor Arc!**_

 _ **Insert – Gintama OST: 35 – Ore mo, Mou Jump Sotsugyou Shi Nakya Ike nee Toshi da yo**_

We see our beloved Blonde Jaune Arc stand on a podium in an empty Japanese styled classroom, he's currently wearing a white lab coat, underneath said lab coat was a yellow long-sleeved dress shirt with a black tie loosely tied, he also had round glasses on him for decoration.

"Welcome to our first little QnA with your host Professor Arc… No, I am not related to _that_ professor Arc in any way shape or form unless Coeur Al'ran comes from the heavens themselves and drops the obviously inferior version of Professor Arc here…. _PM us dude_ " Our lovely professor muttered before throwing a coughing fit to throw off any intent listeners

"Anyways this series is a very short QnA segment where the writer will decide to answer one of your questions! Surprisingly, this comes from one of the writer's real-life friends who wants to be referred as AlbinoNuggy22. The question is **{Jaune seems to be hanging around a lot of women now a days, do you think he'll be paired with anyone?}** Well to answer your question Nuggy, the author doesn't care about the pairings right now, the closest thing he could do is tickle your buttholes with a shipping moment and then throw acid at your face when that shipping moment is ruined by some otherworldly force… But if I were to guess he'd probably pair me up with Winter due to our past in the war... That and he likes to mess with Qrow whenever the chance presents itself…

Well it seems that my time is up, remember readers, you can post your questions so they can be chosen by the writer to be answered by me in one of the next chapters of Arctama…. Oh and Nuggy, go stand outside and think about your actions today!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Arctama**_

 _ **AN: Well holy shit I reached over 100 favorites and 100 followers… I didn't expect that honestly… Well I guess the best I can do now is continue with the story…. Oh, and thank all of you for supporting this little story of mine… Who would've thought such a silly idea would be so well received…**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Beta: Haseoblade-Skyking01**

 **Cover art: KegiSpringfield**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Reviews**

 **Dexternity: I'll do my best to pump more of these chapters out since I'm finally done with finals and school…! (I now feel like a dumbass)**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: Poor guy just wants to cut off ties with his previous life, and thanks!**

 **Guest 1,2,3, and 4: (Not reviewing since I'm pretty sure it's the same guy complaining about my story while pretending to be four individuals)**

 **Soup: I know, and it's pretty annoying but I'll just have to roll with it**

 **reynardgautama: thanks!**

 **Galer: I know, even I can't explain it, and I'm the one writes it…**

 **Emberframe: Who doesn't love Gintama? If it wasn't for this series I might as well never gotten into anime in general (Dragon ball also helped but not as much as Gintama did)**

 **Emberframe: I'd recommend if you wait, with my schedule being all over the place I can't guarantee a fast release for the next chapter and the next chapter after that… and then some more other chapters…**

 **Freddy lane 1: Well, make it to the end of the chapter and you'll know**

 **The Black : Too bad it wasn't intentional**

 **It'z Syndrome: *Gasp* I've been graced by one of the big boys! All kidding aside though, I'm glad this stupid little story of mine is actually making people laugh! Don't worry I'll keep writing more of Arctama since I genuinely love writing it… Despite the fact that I get constantly writers block… And Persona 5 takes most of my time… but that doesn't matter right now!**

 **Diy2night: Right now, and I wouldn't necessary say gold but if you love it that much then you're free to call it that**

 **It'z Syndrome: Boss… That's a new one *ahem* anyways, I actually planned to explain that in the Omake that** _ **should have**_ **been in the last chapter but, I forgot about it… Sorry about that**

 **Veldoraa: Lucky for you I managed to get that last bit of motivation to finish this chapter, and hopefully for the rest as well...**

 **kirito emiya: Thanks**

 **mexicanator: None of those, just my laziness quicking into overdrive, but now that I have school I should have enough motivation to make these chapters faster**

 **SomeRandomReview: Yep, this hasn't died yet unless I say so! Yep, yep, and yep, also I just wanted to introduce Blake first and I conveniently forgot Catherine was a cat hag, so thanks Mayonnaise Zoro! I'm looking forward to yours and everyone else's reviews!**

 **Now with the reviews done its time to get this show on the road**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Why are we meeting more people? Is there going to be a proper Arc soon?_

 **[]**

"What did you say?" Yang curiously eyed her fellow Blonde who simply looked away, sweat coming down from his forehead.

'Shit! I let that one slip out!' Jaune exclaimed in his own head ignoring the buxom blonde and the currently pouting Neo.

 **[Jaune! pay up already!]** Neo was inclined to use the blade her umbrella hid, but she managed to put enough self-restraint to settle on poking him repeatedly.

"Oh crap! Forgot to pay." Jaune snapped out of his inner musings and reached into one of his sleeves and pulled out his wallet.

"Actually… Yang what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Beacon?" Jaune asked as he gave the bag to Neo who happily skipped to a nearby table and tore the bag a new one.

"I would be if It wasn't for Ozpin, said this is all about "story reasons" whatever the hell that's supposed to mean." Yang said as she toyed around with her hair in boredom.

"Damn, must be a pain in the ass" Jaune said dryly

"course it is! I got better things to do than work at a burger place!" Yang slammed her fist on the counter scaring off the people behind the blonde samurai

"Well I'll leave you to it then" Jaune lazily waved behind himself as he went to sit with Neo, only for his shoulder to be grabbed by Yang

"Look, I know it's been a while since we hanged out"

"… You know what you did"

"It was just some light teasing!" Yang playfully elbowed Jaune who just stared back with his blue dead fished eyes (Comes with killing a good chunk of the White Fang)

"That wasn't teasing, and you know it" he dryly replied, at this point he could probably go for her arm, but he really can't bring himself to do it because the writer doesn't feel like doing character bashing anymore, That and he'll probably have to pay for Yang's broken arm now that he thinks about it…

"Look, my shift's about to end soon so how about you wait for a bit and we'll do a little bit of catch up" Jaune's first instinct was to deny but, a small part of him wanted to say yes, was it because of the writer? Probably, was it because of his old self? Hell no! That guy was backstabbed and left in an alley to rot alongside volume 5.

"Fine, I'll wait… Only because Neo hasn't finished eating yet!" Alas his inner dad was the culprit

 **[]**

"So… How have you been last year?" The awkward tension between the two blondes was palpable, I'm pretty sure that you can cut it with a plastic knife if you tried.

"I played a children cards game, so I could prove to my village that I can become the next Hokage, after that I fought aliens in the Sea, so I can search for the One Piece… But it turned out to be a worthless One-Piece bathing suit" The fact that he said it with such a dead eyed expression killed the tension immediately

"At least try to take this seriously!" While Yang is always up for a joke or pun, she knew when to draw the line and this was one of those moments, ever since Jaune's expulsion from beacon things haven't been exactly cheery.

Team (J)NPR obviously took their leader's expulsion the hardest, individually it was Pyrrha who was hit the hardest, so much so, that if it wasn't for Ms. Goodwitch she may have murdered Cardin, luckily Pyrrha came to her senses quickly so that was one mess avoided.

Ren was also deeply affected by Jaune's expulsion, but he managed to mask his emotions well by being his neutral self, the same went for Nora who hid her grief by keeping up her cheery and bubbly persona as best as she could, sometimes though, her mask has a crack or two.

While Team RWBY was never close with the Blonde knight, they did enjoy his company somewhat, mainly when he wasn't trying to woo Weiss with his terrible proposals and cliché one liners. Speaking of the Ice queen, she actually felt sorry for Jaune's expulsion too! Isn't that a miracle… Ruby was the most affected of them all, after all Jaune was her first friend in Beacon so it hurt her deeply when she witnessed him leaving the academy grounds, but she managed to pull through and is back to her hyperactive self.

She was also affected by his expulsion, she liked to make him the butt of some of her jokes, obviously they were harmless but sometimes she did take it too far, and she wouldn't lie to herself about it, she was a massive dick to him at times and she wouldn't excuse herself for it, she wanted to make amends to her fellow Blonde but it seems he's taking it all as huge joke.

Before Yang could call him out on his bullshit, Jaune reached into his oversized sleeve and actually pulled out a red one-piece bathing suit, dead eyed expression still adorning his face.

"Uh, um… What?" Yang's mind almost shut down, was he waiting for this moment? Did he actually say the truth?! Was it all just a big coincidence?!

"Yeah, I don't even know why I kept it, but hey you win some and you lose some" Jaune decided to yawn to emphasize his point.

"Look, are we done here? I need to get the new Issue of JUMP before they run out of stock" Knowing how JUMP has been surging in popularity lately, it won't take long until they're sold out.

"JUMP? What happened to X-ray and Vav?" Yang couldn't help but ask, she remembered the days where the boy would gush over the comic books to the point where even Pyrrha was willing to punch Jaune just to make him shut up.

"Eh, I had to branch out from those simple comic books one day" Jaune shrugged, so far this is the most pleasant conversation he's had so far… Maybe, his only pleasant talk so far…

 **[Hey Jaune, I'm done eating so let's go already]** And of course here comes Neo, one bad quality that this little mute has is that she's always impatient, once she was done with her own business she'd pressure Jaune and Shinpachi to hurry up in basically whatever they were doing, which usually ended up in a half assed action or work.

"Wow, does she carry signs everywhere she goes?" Yang tried to ignore the fact that said sign popped right out of her pocket like some kind of gag cartoon.

"That's her Semblance" If Yang was drinking at the time she could have done a spittake from such an absurd answer.

"That's her Semblance?!" Neo didn't mind it, it honestly amused her when people reacted to her Semblance, it's like they forget Semblances are supposed to be useful to the user, whether it's for battle or something else is a different matter entirely.

"Yeah, but she makes up for it with her strength" Especially in fights, she really knows how to break someone's spine with one hand… Note to self, don't eat the strawberry ice cream stuffed in the back of the fridge.

"Really? This little kid looks pretty harmless to me" Yang said as she petted Neo, who again didn't mind what the Blonde brawler was saying.

"She's a Yato" Jaune simply stated, Yato were still a relatively new thing to pop up in the world of Remnant but relevant enough for the mass population to know the basics.

when they first appeared no one really thought much of it, but when they tried to branch out and start colonizing other parts of the world the humans tried to pull the same crap they did with the Faunus and tried to confine them to a certain part of the world, five massacres in a row later and they dropped the idea completely, now the councils of the four kingdoms are afraid that they'll mingle with the Faunus to create super soldiers, despite the fact that the Yato have clearly stated that they're a neutral force.

"A Yato? Hmm… She does have the look of one" Neo was in a traditional cheongsam, it was pink with brown trimmings and white high heeled boots to finish the outfit, but that wasn't what Yang focused on, her snow-white skin and parasol was what gave it away, although not much was known about the Yato, it was common knowledge that their bodies tend to have a negative reaction to the sun hence why they have parasols and are abnormally pale.

 **[Yep, I'm the muscle of the group!]** To emphasize her point she started flexing her nonexistent muscles.

"Oi, you're not a body builder so stop doing that" It was more of a request than an order, after all it's not like he can control her and when he tries to it often results in his meatballs getting punched or kicked… Sometimes both.

"look, it's been… Neat meeting you again but I really need to get going" With that statement said Jaune stood up and stretched for a bit before gesturing Neo to follow him.

"Hey man, if you want to talk to them again then here…" Yang pulled out a small card with a phone number written on it.

"Since you and Ren were best buddies in beacon I'm giving you his number, I know that you don't like to think about us and beacon in general, and I can't blame you for that… But at least talk to them like you did for Blake and me" Yang gave a small smirk as he saw the blonde samurai abruptly stop.

"So, she told you…" He looked back, still having his dead eyed expression, but it was easy to see that he was rather miffed about it.

"You know us vomit boy, we're pretty damn persistent" Jaune stayed silent for a bit, his expression masked by his hair, and after a bit he looked at Yang again, this time he had a lazy smile on his face.

"Then next time stop snooping in other people's business, trust me I'll have to break your arm if you do" A shallow threat, but at this point he's just talking out of his ass and Yang knows it.

"Heh! I'd like to see you try!" She may be laid back but that didn't mean she's going to take her training lightly, with the help of Ruby she increased her training regimen and has been putting the young silver eyed warrior through some pretty brutal hand to hand training, well according to her at least, all she made her do was punch a plank of wood without her Aura to help her.

Take away Ruby's scythe and she's as threatening as a toddler… Make that a newborn.

"We'll see... And who knows, maybe Odd Jobs Arc can lend its services to you" Not really, as huntsmen in training they were basically untouchable by the law and they're trained to fight giant monsters daily… Well, more like monster that are useless to the plot of any RWBY fanfic.

 _*Ring* *Ring*_

Now that they've left the burger shop, Jaune and Neo decided to walk back home, (Jaune thanked whatever god would accept his prayer of gratitude… Which is none because Remnant doesn't have gods… Hooray for atheism?) but as they kept walking in a relatively peaceful silence Jaune's scroll started ringing.

"Wonder who could that be?" Jaune muttered to himself, it's not like he used his scroll to talk to others, he mostly used it to download games like F*ire *mblem or any M*rio game that he could think of.

"Who is it?" The caller ID was anonymous, so he guessed that the person who was calling has either got the wrong number or was calling from a paid scroll.

"Hey Jaune, it's me Shinpachi" Wasn't he supposed to appear at the end of the chapter? Wait the ending changed?! Look we can talk to the writer later, right now we have a job to do!

"Shinpachi? What do you want?" Whatever the four-eyed boy needed, he'd probably dump it on Neo.

"I was let out of the hospital early and my sister is busy at work so can you pick me up?" Yep, Neo can do it by herself.

"Sure, hey Neo go pick up Shinpachi!" The girl gave a mock salute before jumping on Sadaharu and riding off into the distance.

"There ya go four eyes, I'll see you tomorrow" Before Shinpachi could answer back Jaune hung up and put his scroll away, today was a tiring day and it was barely noon, might as well go to the pudding shop down the street while he was at it, hopefully the old man that ran the place hasn't gotten a heart attack or something.

* * *

Today was like any other day, it was dull, cold and whatever empty sad words you could think of, yes Pyrrha Nikos was not having a good day, then again she's stopped having any good days after his student/huge crush was kicked out of beacon, she tried everything in her power for him to stay but alas Ozpin had to abide to the rules, and with the council of Vale being more uptight than usual there was never a chance to begin with…

In the end she gave up, maybe that was why Jaune didn't bother to glance at them when he was leaving the bullhead, they simply gave up too early and too easily, was that what he thought when he saw us? No, that wasn't right, Jaune was never one to hold grudges or outright hate anyone, he was a gentle yet clutzy person…

Pyrrha slapped her cheeks lightly to snap her out of her stupor, she wasn't here to be sad today, she came here to relax and go shopping with her team, unfortunately Nora dragged Ren into a nearby hotel for something, maybe they were going to stay the night in Vale? Honestly Ren seemed a little bit terrified but other than that she didn't question it.

However, that left her alone in her own endeavors, and quite frankly she had nothing to do! The only reason she even came here was because of Nora! Who just right now forgot she existed and ran off with Ren to do… Whatever they do when no they're alone!

' _This is not what I had in mind today'_ with a tired sigh Pyrrha walked slowly to the only spot she knew, the pudding shop, it didn't really have a name and it was a small store that Jaune introduced to her when he was still in Beacon and she had to admit, she was confused by how small the store was, after all the pudding they served was delicious! She didn't see why the store wouldn't at least get profit from it.

The old man later explained that he did this more of a hobby than anything else, a surprisingly profitable hobby but a hobby nonetheless.

As Pyrrha walked around a corner to her left, she froze at first, she didn't register why she stopped, but after her brain caught up with her body, the realization hit her like a bag of bricks!

It was Jaune! A-And he was looking right at her! To the blonde samurai in question, he simply stared at her with a neutral expression before he started walking away.

"J-Ja-Ja-Jau…" She simply couldn't form any words! He was leaving, and she was just standing there as a stuttering mess!

As if a fire lit inside of her she slowly started walking to Jaune, the blonde started to walk a little bit faster so Pyrrha walked faster as well, now Jaune was lightly jogging so she did so as well, after a few seconds of a light jog Jaune broke into a mad sprint so of course she went after him at top speed!

"Eh? What? Why?! Why the hell are you chasing me!" Jaune screamed in a panicked voice, but his answer was just Pyrrha's grunts and occasional screeches.

Jaune didn't know why he was being hunted down by his former partner but he wasn't going to stick around to find- Oh! The fries are kicking in! I repeat the fries are kicking in!

After a full-on hour of running around the town they both started to slow down, panting and wheezing the whole time as they did so, since they're in a bridge Jaune went to the edge and-

"Bleeeeuugh!" threw up his lunch.

Taking this opportunity Pyrrha quickly catched her breath and slowly walked up to Jaune, she grabbed him by the collar and screamed as hard as her voice could let her muster.

"I'm sorry! I tried so hard and I still failed you! So please forgive us!" She let out with all her might, when she opened her eyes she saw Jaune who looked scared as all hell, his face was red from all the running and he had sweat and tears on his face, one from too much exercise and the other one from horror.

"W-what was that?" After those words he flopped to the floor.

"J-Jaune!" While Pyrrha was busy panicking, there were two figures watching the two in the shadows.

"You sure that's the guy Adam? He doesn't look like much" Mercury black lazily took a bite out of his hot dog as he saw the events unfold in amusement.

"Many eye witnesses saw him leaving the crime scene, but we can't be sure until we see the deed for ourselves" Adam responded, usually he'd be wearing a Grimm mask, but that was back in the days he was with the White Fang, now he simply wore a simple red visor that still obscured his eyes.

"So basically, we wait until he fucks up" Mercury said as he threw away some dirty napkins.

"Pretty much" Adam replied, and judging by how his daily life goes, that might take a while…

* * *

 **AN: Yay! I'm done! I'm finally done! HAHAHA! *Ahem* sorry about that, it's just that I finally finished this chapter! Anyway, I have nothing much to say other than enjoy this small Omake!**

* * *

 **Omake #1 – Why is that Raven watching me? Eh?! Why the hell is it a woman now?!**

 **[]**

"Dammit… My team's dead and I'm stranded in the middle of freaking Anima!" Jaune couldn't help but curse out, he was originally sent out with a small team of five to scour for any White Fang activity, honestly, he only took the scouting mission because he wanted a break from Cinder's stupidity and Sakamoto's annoying laugh, and then there's Takasugi who gives Sasuke a run for his money when it comes to being Emo and a general mood killer.

"Well, at least I can tell the others that the White Fang are definitely planning something here" Jaune mused to himself, the reason his team died was because the bastards caught them in the middle of the night, what they didn't expect was for his Crocea Mors to slit their throats open.

But that wasn't his concern right now, from some little information gathering before coming to Anima, Jaune found out that this was where the infamous Branwen tribe resided in, if the bastards found him they'd try to kill him right on the spot, unfortunately he isn't about to give mercy to bandits that terrorize the innocent for their leaders twisted pursuit of 'strength'

 _ ***Bang***_

On instinct Jaune raised Crocea Mors, just in time too since a bullet hit the broad side of the Arc family sword before bouncing harmlessly

 _Speak of the devil and he'll come screw your day over!_

"Well lookie here, we have a random little war dog in our turf!" A condescending voice reached Jaune's ears and it took all his will power just, so he wouldn't slice his tongue out.

"Nah, I'd say more of a war donkey but sure, a war dog sounds nicer now that I think about it" he looked around himself and he counted twenty people in total, most of the men and some of them women, the women must be the scavengers judging by how inexperienced they look holding their guns and melee weapons, honestly it would feel like an insult killing them so he'll just kill the men and give the women a little bit of a spook.

"Oh? At least someone knows their place! You know what we're here for war _donkey_ so cough 'em up!" The man's face was just really, _really_ punchable right now, but he might as well entertain him for a bit more before killing him.

"Well I only got this sword…" Jaune muttered as he gestured to Crocea Mors.

"Ah, now that looks like it can fetch a pretty amount of Lien" The man looked at Crocea Mors as If It was a gold mine, it isn't.

"You want it?" Jaune faked his curiosity to play along with the man, the man nodded excitedly and moved closer to fetch the sword, Jaune spun the sword around and grabbed it by the hilt with the blade facing down, after this the man stopped walking.

"Er, boss why did yo-" a random man called out to his 'boss', but as he was about to ask why he stopped, he saw the man's head slowly slide off until finally, it hit the floor with a soft thud and a fountain of blood erupts.

The group suddenly went on high alert, pointing their weapons at Jaune, or rather where he _was_.

One by one, the men of the group started dropping like flies, leaving the scavengers to frantically search around for the White Demon.

And once they did, the men, the intimidators and heavy hitters of the group were all dead, each of them having their heads decapitated.

They couldn't so anything, it was all so fast and so sudden! The only thing they could do was cower and point their weapons at whatever bush, tree or boulders they could see.

"Tell your boss that they better leave me out of whatever cock fight they're having, last thing I need is other tribes coming after my ass because I killed a bunch of you lot" The women were too terrified to move so he did the best thing that came in mind an cut one of them right in their cheek, and just like that they bolted out of the scene as fast as their legs could take them.

"Ah man, I didn't want to sound that stereotypical, but it worked out, so I guess that's fine-" A blade was held on his throat before he could start moving again

 _Well that was fast! I didn't expect their boss to figure me out so freaking early!_

"So, the White Demon decides to grace our presence…" The voice was clearly sarcastic and feminine, so at least Jaune knew the gender of the Branwen tribe leader, now if he could get out alive with the information that'd be great!

"More like stumbling around, I'm anything but graceful" Usually self insults have saved Jaune's life many times, hopefully this isn't the last.

"Is that so? Well, I'll get to the point then, why are you here? Anima wants nothing to do with the war so why are _you_ here" The woman pressed her Ōdachi to his neck **(Note: an Ōdachi was a type of traditionally made Japanese sword used by the samurai class of feudal Japan.)**

"Why wouldn't I? I know you saw their bodies, so it wouldn't be much of a surprise If I'm here too" for a second everything stayed silent, the two stayed still like statues, not moving an inch…

After a few more seconds of stillness Jaune got tired of It and decided to jump the gun.

…

 _ ***Crack***_

He drew his sword as fast as he could and swung at the woman's head, although he didn't decapitate her, he did break her mask and when he looked at her face, his only thoughts were…

"Holy shit! Yang?! What the hell! When did you become a bandit leader!" This caused 'Yang' to grit her teeth silently.

"That's because I'm not her" She replied, trying not to break into a scowl.

"Really? Because you look just like her-" Jaune was interrupted by Raven.

"I'm her mother..." Silence, sweet silence…

"No wonder she never wanted to talk about her mom! She was a big asshole!" Jaune shouted in realization, Raven's eye twitched angrily but otherwise didn't say anything, the boy was rather gutsy that she could admit.

With an angular swipe of her sword Raven opened a red swirling vortex that served as a portal, without saying a word she walked through it leaving a very confused Jaune behind.

"Wow… What a bi-"

* * *

 **AN: Hopefully you enjoy this Omake, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to sleep!**


End file.
